


I Love You

by soo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-09
Updated: 2001-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter looking back over a regular day at the office and the past few years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Author's Note: This story was totally and completely inspired by the song I Love You. After listening to it a zillion times, I decided that I had to write a story using it and Walter and Fox came instantly to mind...
> 
> Thanks to my very lovely beta readers Wombat, Karen & Karen. Everything that is right with this story is due to them. If  
> there is something wrong its because I'm too much like Mulder. I don't listen well to authority figures.. : )

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
I have a smile stretched from ear to ear  
I see you walking down the road  
We meet at the lights, I stare for a while  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I saw you in the office again today. I was just going about my everyday agenda of meetings and paperwork until I saw you. I stopped in the middle of the hallway to just watch you. You weren't even doing anything special. I just wanted to watch you from a distance. Watch how you moved in and around the cubicles, so very graceful and your head held high. Your head held high even though there must have been a dozen agents making rude comments. How do you do that? How do you just calmly take their  
insults?

I probably looked like an idiot standing in the middle of the hallway. But there are very few times that I have the opportunity to just watch you. A time to watch you from afar instead of from across my desk. You move so gracefully and are completely at ease with yourself. In the beginning, I expected you to slink in the shadows. How very wrong I was. In your own way, you seek attention  
with everything you do. Maybe that's why you capture my attention so easily.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The world around us disappears  
It's just you and me on my island of hope  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

My thoughts ran away from me while I was drinking in you.

Soon there was only you and I, alone. No agents hassling you and no one watching our every move. Just you and me.

You and me, free to do as we wish. I would have the freedom to take you into my arms and hold you. Holding your lean and muscular body in my arms and gently caressing your silky brown hair. I would gently lift your face off my chest and slowly kiss you. A kiss that would start slow and tentative but works it's way to being deep, powerful and thrusting. A kiss that would last forever. A kiss that would leave you with no doubts about how I feel for you. A kiss that would leave you speechless. A kiss  
that would leave your lips bruised and swollen. A kiss that would leave you breathless and wanting more...

And I wouldn't be able to deny you. To deny you would be denying myself. Denying myself of the pleasure of having you in my arms and loving you.

I would take great pleasure in slowly undressing you. Peeling your suit coat off you, while I'm tantalizing your ear with my tongue. Reaching down to caress you through your suit pants. Feeling you grow hard as I unbutton your shirt and play with your nipples. First I would start by gently teasing and tweaking them with my fingers. I would slowly move my mouth to where I could lave them with my tongue and nip at them. You would moan from my assault. The sound of your moans would excite me even further and  
I would lead you to my bed where we could make love for hours. I would worship your body like no one has before.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A breath between us could be miles  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It seems like such a small thing to dream about. But it isn't. It's something that will never occur. How can it? I'm an Assistant Director of the FBI and you are my subordinate. We might as well be miles apart instead of a few floors away from each other. But even this doesn't stop me from dreaming about you.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Let me surround you, a sea to your shore  
Let me be the calm you seek  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It doesn't stop me from dreaming about you. Dreaming of you coming to me in your time of need. Dreaming of you calling me when you can't sleep. Dreaming of holding you after one of your nightmares. I want to be the one that encompasses you and holds you tight. I want to be the calm you seek.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
But everytime I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When I'm near you there's too much that I want to say. I want to tell you how much I care. How much you mean to me. How even your little idiosyncracies makes me desire to be with you even more. But I get tongue tied, my words jumble and my thoughts dance in my head. There's too much that I can't say. And it seems that every time that I get my words straight, you have already walked away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
And I forgot to tell you  
I love you  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

You have already walked away and our conversation ends. Are we dancing around the subject that we really want to talk about? Do you feel the same way about me that I do you? Have you forgotten to tell me that you love me? As I have forgotten to tell you, that I love you?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
And night's too long  
And cold here  
Without you  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I love you. Three little words that would change our lives completely. Until I can say them I will remain here alone. The nights drag on for what seems like an eternity. I can't even sleep these days. My dreams are filled with you... Dreams of you and I sitting in front of a fire. Dreams of you casually stroking my cheek as we lay side by side. Dreams of you bending down and giving me a feather light kiss on my nose. Dreams of us making hot, passionate love. The night is so cold and long without you.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the words to say  
I need you so  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Night after night I wake up frustrated. The place besides me in bed is so cold and lonely. I grieve every night when I awaken to the empty space. I reach out to caress it, imagining that you were just there. My mind pictures you in my kitchen for a late night snack or curled on the couch watching a monster movie. But eventually, I realise that you aren't there. That you have never been in this room, that you aren't sharing my life. And I grieve that I can't find the words to say that I need you so, that I  
love you.


End file.
